


Ashes

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

The Sinte gypsies had set up camp near the railway station, their bright wagons vibrant against the dull stone. Erik wanted to ask them if they knew anything of Magda, but the men looked as angry and defensive as he felt.

Erik still had glass under his skin, and his filthy fingernails were torn from clawing at the smouldering beams. He had stolen some clean clothes, but his hair still reeked of smoke and was dark with soot. That set off more hysterical, gasping laughter.

He had never again thought to be smothered in the burnt ashes of his family.


End file.
